johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Bastards
The '''Battle of the Bastards '''is an event and episode in The Johnny Cooper Series where Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep go into war at Cooperfell as allegiance to House Cooper to take back Cooperfell and hostages from House Jones who plotted a murder against Johnny's older brother in the Red Wedding. This is the Season 6 Finale Plot The episode starts with a huge green battlefield landscape, Alex Jones arrives with a Nintendo Power glove, carrying 6 Infinity Stones with his whole army behind him along with thousands of Froggos with raging blood inside their bodies. Mumkey Jones is besides him with a dildo like sword along with ProJared (with his army) and James Charles, they bring Jamie Cooper with Kacy's head stitched in his body to taunt House Cooper. They wait for the other army to arrive. While this happens, Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Richard Burnish and Carter Roberson arrive at the strip club where their hideout is located. They are start putting armor for the big war to take Cooperfell back and reclaim the North. The rest of the Cooper army start to arrive, along with the Cooper Gang members, Panda Jeans, Blue Badger, TJ, N. Jones, Retarded Edpic, Fb1st, Alexandre Elkhoury, Red Ski Cooper, Kelly Lewis, Dora Deep, Noah Cooper, VoiceLegend, Oskar Kolkarino, Mr. Boombastic, Jeremy Vinchilar, Lucky Charms Guy and Marlon Gaming Nation. Mr. Shark brought his whole Shark friends from the sea, The Last Pepsi brought his Pepsi army, while Karl Cros brought his Pig army with pizza in their mouths. Josh Rockstark brought his whole House Rockstark with him to join the fight, along with 3Pac Milkshaker who came to an agreement with the Coopers. They all start marching towards Cooperfell where House Jones is waiting. As they get there, Johnny grabs his binoculars and sees them with Jamie and Kacy's dead corpse like mutation, Ramsay Jones then comes out of the army holding a long rope that has Toxik Vermin, Kewl Games, Rickon Cooper and Thrax Deep. He then holds grabs his huge knife, everyone in the Cooper army panics but Ramsay only cuts the rope and lets them free. They are confused and look at Ramsay, he then says "Want to play a game, little manz?, run to your brothers and friends, the sooner you get there, the more reunited you are". They then start walking towards them in the huge green battlefield landscape, a Froggo comes in and hands Ramsay a bow and arrows. "No, you guys have to run, remember? That's the game" says Ramsay to them, they then start running as they see Ramsay preparing to shoot arrows at them. Kewl dodges the first one that almost lands next to him, Rickon Cooper and Thrax start running faster than the rest of them. Toxik Vermin runs but is met with an arrow in the back, he then falls to the grass as he starts vomiting blood. He tries to slowly cross the field. Johnny Cooper goes to get them all with his horse as the army stays behind. Ramsay misses another shot and laughs it off. He then grabs another arrow and shoots it close to Thrax but misses. Their super close to the Cooper army, Ramsay grabs one last arrow and starts to look closely on where to point it at, Rickon, Thrax and Kewl see Johnny. The arrow then lands on Thrax's leg. Where he is injured but Johnny grabs him in time with Rickon. Kewl then starts running faster as he's 2 seconds away from them, he then tries to grab Johnny's hand but is met with an arrow in his mouth that splatters blood across Johnny, Rickon and Thrax's face. Kewl then collapses and dies. Johnny then looks at Ramsay angrly, while Ramsay smirks and then tells the whole army to shoot arrows at them. Johnny then grabs a shield and starts running towards them to get Toxik Vermin who is still alive in the floor, the arrows fly to the sky and then land to the grass and Johnny's shield. However, the multiple arrows land on Toxik Vermin who then dies. The whole Jones army starts running towards Johnny until Cooper's army comes from behind him and saves the day. They all start fighting and killing each other. Trivia * The reason why it's called "The Battle of the Bastards" is because both, Johnny, Bryan, Mumkey and Ramsay are bastard children. * This marks the last appearance of Ramsay Jones, Alex Jones and Mumkey Jones